


A Favour in the Night

by SandyWormbook



Series: The Bond Rats [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Rats & Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/pseuds/SandyWormbook
Summary: Bond has a visitor in the night.  Pest or messenger?





	A Favour in the Night

“If it weren’t for that peanut butter, I would just go back and have a nice snuggle in my nest,” mused the mouse.  

A hot, sweaty human sat sleeping in a chair next to a perfectly good bed.  His head nodded forward and he woke up from his fitful dozing.  He noticed the mouse standing patiently in the middle of the room, almost as if it was trying to be noticed.  The human grabbed his holster, pulled out his gun, and clicked off the safety while eyeing the mouse warily.

“Ah,” thought the mouse, “he’s finally noticed me.  Thank goodness I won’t have to run up his leg to get his attention.  That never seems to go well.”

Two pairs of eyes, one set black and beady, the other set blue and suspicious, stared at each other across the room as the man leveled his gun at the mouse and asked, “Who sent you?” The mouse replied, “Mr. Bond, the King Rat of London Below sends his regards” and then stopped squeaking, suddenly realizing this human did not understand that he was speaking.  “What a bother,” sighed the mouse.  But strangely, the man continued talking and said, “Who do you work for?” 

“Well, this isn’t getting very far,” thought the mouse and decided the safest and quickest thing was to run into the nearby hidey hole — away from the gun and the rodent-speech mute who was holding it.

The mouse was startled moments later by Bond breaking down the wall but quite gratified.  Now he could report to the King Rat his success at showing Bond the secret room.  The king’s friend Q always made good on his promises and the mouse knew he’d have a lovely box of peanut butter and chocolate candies soon for his trouble.


End file.
